Mi vida se hace más interesante
by nikichasejackson
Summary: ¿Y si Annabeth no se hubiera escapado de su casa a los 7 años?Mientras Annabeth espera a su padre,ocurre algo inesperado,ve a una chica corriendo de algo monstruoso detrás de ella,el padre de Annabeth le dice a las niñas que se tienen que ir a el Campamento Mestizo.
1. Chapter 1-¿Mest?¿qué?

CAPITULO 1

Por Annabeth

-¡Papáaaaa!Vamos,que vas a llegar tarde.

-Ya voy hija esperate.

-Vale.

Yo acababa de llegar del instituto y como era fin de semana me iba de viaje con mi padre . Estaba en la puerta de mi jardin,esperando a mi padre para coger el taxi para irnos . De repente ví a una chica más o menos de mi edad,corriendo a toda leche mientras que detrás suya había...¿un murciélago gigante?.No sabía como decirlo,la chica parecía muy asustada:

-¡Ven!-le dije-.

-¿Quién yo?-me dijo la morena-.

-Si tú ven,corre-abrí la puerta de mi casa y nos encerramos las dos-.

Cuando entramos ví que la chica era una niña que iba a mi instituto.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Nolose pero intentaba cogerme o raptarme.

-Madre mía parecía un murciélago.

-Lo más raro de todo es que es mi profesora de lengua.

-¿En serio?

-Sí,estaba en el instituto porque me había llamado para explicarme algo y cuando estabamos en la clase las dos solas se convirtió en eso . Me cogió unas cuantas veces pero siempre que le pego una patada me suelta.

-¿Hija con quién hablas?-dijo mi padre desde arriba-.

-Con una amiga.

Mi padre bajó por las escaleras y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo le perseguía-dijo la chica-.

-Parecía un murciélago-dije-.

-Ha llegado el momento-dijo mi padre por lo bajo,abrió la puerta corriendo y dijo:¡corred!subid al coche.

Cerró la puerta,corrió hacia el coche y lo arrancó rapidamente.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Nada,tenéis que quedaros las dos en un campamento de verano.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica-.

-¿Por qué?-dije-.

-Es una historia muy larga,os la explicarán allí.

-No le he dicho nada a mi madre-dijo la chica-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dije-.

-Thalia.

-Yo me llamo Annabeth.

-Vale basta de presentaciones-dijo mi padre-ya se lo diré a tu madre,la conozco,no te preoucupes.

-Pero..-dijo Thalia mientras un ruido en el capo del coche la interrumpió-.

-¡Agachaos!

No nos lo pensamos ni dos veces,el murciélago o profesora de lengua arrancó con sus garras o dedos todo el capo.

-Ya tienes un nuevo descapotable papa-dije-.

Mi padre cogió un palo que tenía al lado de su asiento(no se que hacía ahí),y le dió al monstruo y se hizo en polvo(literalmente).

-Bajaos del coche.

-Papá,¿desde cuando sabes hacer eso?

-Nose,venga bajad del coche-nos bajamos del coche,estabamos en medio del campo y había mucho árboles, mi padre nos dirigió a una especie de colina,por detrás de esta había una especie de dos grandes columnas formando un arco por así decirlo ,entramos por esa especie de entrada y antes de que yo entrara mi padre vino corriendo hacia a mí y me dijo:

-Sabes que te quiero,haz caso a todo lo que te digan y pasatelo bien como puedas-me dió un beso en la frente y un abrazo-.

De repente apareció un monstruo gigante con un solo ojo,mi padre se quedó parado

-Papa no te vayas,ven tú también-dije llorando-.

-No puedo entrar,no soy como tú.Nos veremos en invierno,te quiero-bajó por la colina y no lo ví más.

-¿Q-qué es eso?-dije-.

-Ni idea,vamonos.

Por Thalia

-Ni idea,vamonos-dije, y Annabeth se quedó parada mirandolo mientras este se acercaba que por cierto casi le da un pisotón de no llegar a ser que la empujé a un lado se quedó quieta,tumbada,no se movía,fui corriendo hacia ella y le dije-Annabeth vamos,porfavor ahora no-la intenté arrastrar,pero no podía,de pronto le alcanzó de nose dónde una flecha en su único ojo,me dí la vuelta y había unos cuantos niños y niñas que aparentaban mi edad y algunos mayores,con camisetas naranjas.

-Coged a las chicas,venga-dijo un hombre medio humano-medio caballo.

Estaba muy cansada,me desmayé...

Por Annabeth

Me desperté en una camilla,me sobresalté y miré por todos lados. Thalia no estaba,solo había un niño tumbado a mi derecha,con el pelo negro y dormido . Parecía de mi edad. Salí de aquella especie de campaña,y ví a Thalia hablando con...un hombre mitad humano-mitad caballo.

-¡Thalia!-fui hacia ella y la abrazé,ví que estaba muy asustada-.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-dije-¿Dónde estamos?-volví a preguntar.

-Annabeth...vamos a dar un paseo-dijo el medio humano-medio caballo-Soy Quirón.

-Vale-dije.

Empezamos a dar paseos por todo ese camapamento.

-Te sonará muy raro al escucharlo Annabeth-dijo.

-Solo quiero saber donde estoy y qué hago aquí.

-Haber...va a ser complicado.¿Crees en la mitología griega?

-No mucho.

-Bueno pero,¿sabes algo de ello?

-Claro,algunos nombres de dioses o mitos y leyendas,¿por?

-Porque existen de verdad,no es este campamento te mantedrá a salvo de monstruos,como el que te atacó en la ciudad y en la entrada al campamento.Y estas aquí porque eres una mestiza...

-Mes..¿qué?


	2. Chapter 2-Descubro quien es mi madre

CAPÍTULO 2

-Mestiza,eres una semidiosa,medio humana medio diosa.

-Ya se que es un semidios,pero yo,¿lo soy?

-Sí,como todos los niños que hay aquí.Tu padre y tu madre te tuvieron a tí.Supongo que habrás tenido una infancia rara y emocionante.

-Algunas cosas raras sí me han pasado...

-Bueno,y también supondré que tienes dislexia o THDA,¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-Tu madre es una diosa.

-¿Quién es?

-No está identificado.

-Pero...¿los monstruos me pueden matar?

-Claro,pero no te preoucupes aquí estarás segura,te entrenarás por si tienes alguna misión.

-¿Misión?

-Sí,en una misión tendrás que cumplir o hacer algo por el mundo.

-Uau-dije-.

-Tu amiga Thalia ya está identificada.

-¿Sí?

-Si,su padre es Zeus.

-Que suerte...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya sabe quién es su padre y yo no sé quién es mi madre.

-Pronto lo sabrás ...¿Crees todo lo que te he dicho?

-Supongo.

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir,Luke te enseñará el campamento-un chico alto,musculoso,rubio con ojos azules vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Luke enseñale el campamento a Annabeth.

-Vale.

Me enseñó lago de las canoas,la casa grande...También me explicó que las cabañas se situaban según el padre o madre,dios o diosa, Quirón vino hacia mí y me dijo:

-Estas identificada.

-¿Cómo?

-Atenea,diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿Qué?

-Tu madre es Atenea.

-A vale.

Luke me llevó hasta mi cabaña. La número 6 . Estaba llena de libros y de niños se me acercó un niño.

-Hola,bienvenida . Somos tus hermanos . Esta es tu cama-me señalo a la cama de abajo de una litera-la mía es la de abajo , me llamo Malcom,¿y tú?

-Annabeth Chase,gracias por esta bienvenida-dije con una sonrisa-.

-Jajajaja,de nada, hay ropa y toallas en el baúl.

-Vale,¿hay duchas?

-Sí.

Me duché,me volví a vestir y fuimos a la cena,y fuimos hacia una fogata.Ví al niño que ví en la enfermería con Quirón.  
Le estaría dando la misma charla que la mía . Me dí cuenta que tenía unos ojos verdes intensos,bonitos pensé.El niño estaba alucinando,solo se veía al mirarle la cara ,supongo que yo debería que tener las mismas expresiones que él ,Quirón se acercó a la fogata,me cogió a mí,a Thalia y a ese niño y dijo:

-Estos tres chicos son bienvenidos aquí,Annabeth Chase-dijo mirandome y cogiéndome la mano hacia arriba-hija de Atenea,diosa de la sabiduría,Thalia Grace-hizo lo mismo que conmigo-hija de Zeus,dios de los cielos y la tierra-cogió la mano del niño-y Percy Jackson,hijo de Poseidón,dios del mar y de las aguas.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Es la primera vez que tenemos en un mismo día dos hijos de los grandes-volvieron a aplaudir-asi que os pido que se respenten y se traten como a todos,también a Annabeth.

Era de noche y fui a mi cabaña,cuando estaba de camino Thalia se me acercó.

-¿Qué te parece todo esto?

-Bien,pero un poco raro.

-Ya-bostezó-tengo sueño,hasta mañana.-se fue a su cabaña-.

-Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3-Hago una nueva enemiga

CAPITULO 3

Al ver que eran las 8 de la mañana,y no me entraba el sueño . Quise salir para tomar el aire . Era temprano y no había apenas campistas afuera . Iba caminando hacia la cabaña de Thalia,necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Eh ¿a dónde vas?-me dí la vuelta,era Quirón-.

-A llamar a Thalia.

-La vas a despertar,estará cansada por lo de ayer.

-Bueno...

-¿Cómo que estas despierta tan temprano?

-No puedo dormir.

-El viernes haremos el juego de capturar la bandera.

-Vale.

-Vamos tienes que escoger un arma.

Me dirigió a una habitación llena de espadas,escudos...

-¿Te gusta algo?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un cuchillo de bronce.

-Es chulo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-Bueno vale.

Me puse el cuchillo agarrado a la cintura,con su funda de piel . Salimos de esa especie de cobertizo,ya había más campistas afuera.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté a Quirón-.

-Son las 9:30.

-Vale,gracias.

Me fui andando hasta mi cabaña.

-¡Annabeth!-escuché la voz de Thalia,me dí la vuelta y la ví a tres metros delante mía.

Cuando me dí la vuelta,alguien se chocó conmigo ,me volví a dar la vuelta para ver quién era y se cayó encima mía.

-Idiota,mira por donde vas-dije.

-Perdón-al levantar la cabeza ví su cara,esos ojos verdes intensos y ese pelo negro,rozando mi cara . Se levantó rapidamente,me tendió la mano y con su ayuda me levanté.-Lo siento.

-¿Eres el nuevo de ayer?

-Sí,pero tú también eres nueva-nos reimos-.

-Cierto,pero la próxima vez mira por dónde vas.

-Vale vale -alzó las manos como de rendimiento y se rió,cosa que yo también hice.

-Bueno me voy-dijo-.

Se me acercó Thalia corriendo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No lo has visto?

-Sí.

-Entonces.

-No seas borde conmigo que no te he hecho nada.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual,vamos a desayunar.

Nos fuimos a la Casa Grande . Había varias mesas,me senté en la mía con mis hermanos y Thalia estaba sola . Cuando terminamos de desayunar,Thalia se fue a hablar con Quirón . Salí de la Casa Grande y una chica con aspecto marimacho se me acercó y me dijo:

-¿Eres la nueva?

-Sí,¿por?

-Hay un ritual de iniciación.

-¿Cómo?

-Ven-me dirigió a los baños de chicas,me empujó a la taza del váter para que metiese la cabeza ahí.Yo me resistía hasta que me soltó y me dijo-Mete la cabeza o si no...

-¿Qué?¿O si no qué?-dije mientras me levantaba y ella me tenía agarrada del brazo-No me amenaces,mete tu ahí la cabeza por mí anda.

-No te me pongas chula-frunció el entrecejo-¿habéis traído a los otros?-le dijo a sus otras amigas marimacho.

Apareció por la puerta el chico de ayer...No me acuerdo de su nombre . La marimacho le hizo lo mismo que a mí,pero estallaron todas las aguas de los vateres y los estabamos empapadas menos él.

-Pero...¡serás imbécil,¿cómo...?¿qué...?!-dijo la chica-te vas a enterar Perseus de esta no te libras-se fueron todas y ella.

Se acercó hacia mi

-Perdona,solo quería mojarlas a ellas.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Soy hijo de Poseidón,tengo por decirlo así,unos poderes con el agua.

-Que guay...¿Te llamas Perseus?

-Sí,pero Percy para los amigos.¿y tú?

-Annabeth

-¿Tu eres hija de Atenea no?

-Sí.¿Sabes quién era esa?

-Clarisse la Rue . La hija de Ares,eso fue lo que me dijo Grover.

-¿Grover?

-Un sátiro que vino en busca mía,para protegerme de los monstruos y mi mejor amigo.

Salimos de los baños.

-Me voy a duchar y a cambiarme que no quiero oler a cañerías...-dije-.

Se rió.

-Bueno hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Llegué a mi cabaña,cogí una muda y me dirigí a los baños . Dejé la ropa encima de un banquillo dentro del baño y me metí en la ducha , terminé,me dirigí al banco pero la ropa no estaba.¿Quién se la había llevado?Supongo que Clarisse.

Me coloqué la toalla,llevaba el pelo mojado y al salir de los baños,no había nadie . Supongo que estarían entrenando . Salí de puntillas para que nadie me escuchara y me viese.

-Annabeth,¿buscas esto?-dijo Clarisse a lo lejos con la ropa en las manos-

-Dámelo.

-Ven.

De repente aparecieron todos los campistas,me fui corriendo a mi cabaña , la toalla se me caía de vez en cuando pero la sujetaba con el brazo estuve a punto de entrar a mi cabaña hasta que una amiga de Clarisse me hizo la zancadilla,y yo la muy tonta me caí.

Todos,pero es decir TODOS se reían de mí.Entré a mi cabaña,por suerte no se me había caído la toalla . Me cambié rapidamente y no quería salir,no quería ir a almorzar, no quería salir en todo el día . Me tumbé en la cama,por suerte el sueño me ganó.

Por Percy

Cuando fui hacia las cabañas ví a una rubia a lo lejos con una toalla y a cinco o seis metros a Clarisse con ropa en sus manos . Me dí cuenta que la rubia era Annabeth,Clarisse le quitó la ropa mientras se duchaba.Ví que Annabeth corría a su cabaña,y la amiga de Clarisse la hizo caer , se reían y yo fuí hacia Clarisse.

-Dame la ropa.

-¿Por que tú me lo digas?

-Sí-dije-¿Por que le has hecho pasar por esto?Tú también fuistes nueva y estoy seguro que no te hicieron pasar por esto.

-Toma-dejo caer la ropa de Annabeth al suelo.

La recogí,me fui a la cabaña de Annabeth,toqué,entré y estaba ella sola dormida en su litera . La ropa la dejé encima de un baúl y salí,procurando no hacer ruido para despertarla.

Por Annabeth

No soñé nada . Me levanté y ví mi ropa que Clarisse me quitó encima de un baúl.¿Quién lo dejo allí?

Salí,era de noche .Busqué a Thalia por todos lados y no la encontraba . Tenía hambre y frío,aunque era verano por las noches hacía frío , fui a la Casa Grande,allí estaban todos, me senté en mi mesa y comí un plato de albondigas.

Thalia no estaba en su mesa.¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando terminé me fui al lago de las canoas,me senté en el suelo y me tocó el hombro.

-Hola-era Percy quién se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bien supongo.

-Supones.

-Sí supongo.

Se rió.

-Vale supones que estas bien.¿Sabes lo que es capturar la bandera?

-Ni idea,lo haremos el viernes.

-Eso me dijo Quirón.

-¿Tienes un arma?

-Sí.

Sacó un bolígrafo.

Me reí-eso es un boli.

-Lo mismo pensé yo-le quitó la tapa y se convirtió en una gran espada.

-Dios,que chula.

-Ya ves,pero pesa un poco.''Quirón'' con la silla de ruedas...

-¿Silla de ruedas?

-Sí es su disfraz para el mundo de los mortales.

-Ah.

-Bueno sigo,Quirón me lo dió antes de que llegase aquí como regalo de mi llama ''Contracorriente''.

-A pues muy bien.

-Noto que no te importa nada de lo que te cuento.

Me reí.

-Si me interesa lo que cuentas.

-Claro-se rió.

-¿Cómo llegastes hasta aquí?

-Mi madre Sally,la persona mejor del mundo,me llevó a Grover y a mí hasta aquí.Yo no sabía nada , un monstruo con un solo ojo nos atacó y tuvimos que escalar toda la colina,mi madre pudo entrar al coche y escapar y nosotros pudimos entrar al campamento a tiempo pero me dí un golpe y estuve en la enfermería,¿y tú?

-Es un poco parecido a lo que te pasó a tí,pero solo que a Thalia y a mí nos llevó mi padre,pero antes de eso nos atacó un murciélago por así decirlo.

-Madre mía,yo no pedí tener esta vida.

-Pero la tienes.

-La tengo.

Nos reímos.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-dijo-.

-Hermanastros,¿Y tú?.

-Soy hijo único.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-13 y ¿Tú?

-13,Thalia tiene 14.

-¿Color favorito?

-Esto parece una entrevista-ambos nos reímos-.

-Ya,pero es para conocernos,no conozco a nadie a parte de Grover y Clarisse.Y pues Clarisse no me importa.

-Entonces,¿te importo?

Se ruborizó-no,sí...nose como explicarlo es para conocerte mejor.

-Rojo y ,¿el tuyo?

-Azul.

-Que irónico como el mar...

-Gracias por ser tan sárcastica-nos reímos,y sonó como un ruido estruendo y raro como un hombre al soplar una concha.

-Deben de ser las diez.

-Ya,vamos-se levantó y me dió la mano e hice lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4-Nos asignan una misión

CAPÍTULO 4

Por Percy

_-¡Socorro!-ví a Grover encerrado en una jaula._

_Todo estaba muy oscuro,veía como Annabeth se arrastraba por el suelo,pegada a la pared dirigiendose a la jaula dónde estaba Grover._

_-Cállate Grover,voy a intentar sacarte de aquí._

_-Date prisa-dijo Grover-._

_-Si no te callas te vas a quedar aquí-dijo Annabeth mientras intentaba abrir un candado de la puerta de la jaula-._

_-Me callo,me callo...-dijo Grover-._

_-Pues cállate._

_Se calló hasta que una mano gigante apareció de la nada dirigiéndose a Annabeth._

_-¡Annabeth cuidado!Corre-demasiado tarde...la mano cogió a Annabeth de la cintura mientras ella gritaba y se sacudía . Quería correr a ayudarla._

Me desperté dando un brinco cayendome de la cama . Menos mal que no había nadie en mi cabaña,yo era el único que residía en ella . Quirón me dijo que normalmente no aparecían hijos de los Tres Grandes porque hicieron un pacto.

Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros largos,y la camiseta del campamento más mis tenis adidas.

Salí a a hablar con Quirón sobre el sueño . Lo ví enfrente de la Casa Grande.

-¡Quirón!-lo llamé y se dió la vuelta.

-Hola Percy.

-He tenido un sueño muy raro.

-Suele pasar a los semidioses...-dijo-haber,¿Que viste?

Le conté todo.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con el Oráculo.

-¿Qué?¿Quién?

-El Oráculo.

Annabeth vino corriendo hacia nosotros con cara de a decir la verdad . Cuando la ví por primera vez me pareció muy guapa...Y pienso que es una chica especial porque todas las niñas que conocía en las escuelas se burlaban de mí,llevaban pintalabios y se creían superiores a los demás , en cambio , ella es diferente . Es simpática no como las otras . Y cuando estuve ayer con ella en el lago de las canoas me pareció más aún...¿Percy de qué hablas?

-Quirón,he tenido un sueño rarísimo-dijo-.

-¿Qué viste?

-Ví a un hombre medio humano-medio cabra encerrado en una jaula,pidiendo ayuda mientras Percy luchaba contra un gigante...

-Grover.

-¿Qué?

-Ese hombre medio humano-medio cabra se llama Grover,mi mejor amigo y no preguntes.

-No lo iba a hacer de todos modos,entonces,Quirón ¿Qué pasa?

-Llamad a Grover-dijo Quirón-ya no hace falta-Grover apareció de la nada,detrás mía.

-Quirón-dijo mi amigo-.

-Ya se sabe que has tenido un sueño muy raro-dijo Annabeth-.

-¿Có-cómo lo …?

-Haber-interrumpió Quirón-se temía...

-¿Qué?-dije-.

-Me informaron sobre un robo...En el campamento mestizo hay un mapa...

-¿De la busqueda del tesoro?

-¡Grover!-dije-continua Quirón.

-Hay un mapa,pero este estaba roto por la mitad , un trozo estaba en el Olimpo y otro trozo estaba aquí,nunca se llegaron a juntar después de que se separasen.

-¿Pero cómo llegó aquí un trozo?-preguntó Annabeth.

-Estaba guardado en un envase de cilindro,lo encontró el señor D y luego lo escondió para que nadie lo encontrase , solo lo sabíamos él y yo.

-¿Pero ese mapa a dónde llevaba?-pregunté.

-Se ha escuchado que lleva a un lugar que nunca se ha visitado,y dentro de ese lugar hay algo muy importante . También se dice que ese mapa lo encontró unos navegantes en el fondo del mar,fueron a donde el mapa conducía y no se les volvió a ver nunca más ,el dios del mar se enteró de ese mapa y lo llevó al Olimpo . El dios del cielo quiso partirlo en dos,para que nadie lo volviese a encontrar y sucediera algo como lo que le paso a los navegantes y para que nadie lo encontrase,dejaron un trozo aquí y otro en el Olimpo.Y no se volverían a juntar.

-¿Pero a dónde lleva toda esta historia?-pregunté-.

-Me comunicaron hace unos días que el trozo que estaba en el Olimpo fue robado,y que se supondría que quien lo robó vendrá aquí para la otra mitad.

-Pero...¿entonces qué?-dijo Grover-.

-Los tres habeis tenido un sueño ,entonces vosotros tenéis una misión,Percy tienes que ir a ver al Oráculo.

-Vale,¿dónde está eso?

-Grover llévalo.

Me llevó a una habitación oscura un poco mugrienta y llena de polvo.

-Hasta aquí yo no puedo ir,ve al fondo y preguntale a la momia sobre un mapa , si no te dice nada,vuelvele a preguntar.

-¿Has dicho mo-mia?

-Sí,ahora nos vemos.

Entré al fondo de aquella habitación y había una figura como una momia...supongo que le tendría que preguntar a esta.

-Hola sabe usted algo de un mapa.-dije-.

Se quedó en silencio,no decía nada.

Murmuró algo como:

Tres mestizos señalados buscarán el atlas robado

uno de ellos quedará encerrado

se descubrirá el amor ante la muerte

se enfrentarán ante una bestia

recuperarán lo perdido y lo devolverán.

Salí de aquella habitación corriendo y me encontré con Annabeth y Quirón.

-¿Que tal ha ido?-dijo Annabeth-.

-Bien...

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Quirón.

-''Tres mestizos señalados buscarán el atlas robado''

-El mapa-dijo Annabeth-.

-Bueno sigue-dijo Quirón.

-''Uno de ellos quedará encerrado''

-Grover-dijo Annabeth.

-''Se enfrentarán ante una bestia''-dije-.

-El gigante del sueño-dijo Annabeth-.

-Haber deja que termine y luego lo hablamos.-dijo Quirón.

-''Recuperarán lo perdido y lo devolverán''

-Todo tiene sentido,los tres mestizos ''señalados'' sois vosotros tres,los que habéis tenido los sueños,y uno quedará encerrado,será Grover , os enfrentaréis ante una bestia,el gigante y recuperaréis el mapa y lo devolveréis al Olimpo.

-Entonces Quirón esto significa que tenemos una misión,¿no?-dijo Grover-.

-Sí,partiréis mañana , cuanto antes mejor-respondió-Ahora me tengo que ir.

-Vale-dijo Annabeth , se me acercó a mí-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Estabas como nervioso-vale sí era verdad, el tercer verso me lo tuve callado.

-No.

-Estas sudando.

-No me pasa nada-volví a repetir , esperase que no me estuviese sonrojando.

-Bueno vale-se dió a vuelta y se fue alejando,diciendome adios con la mano.-Luego nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Ahora era Grover quién se me acercó.

-Hoy es viernes.

-¿Y?-dije.

-Vamos a jugar a la captura de la bandera esta tarde.

-Es verdad.

-¿Tienes un arma no?

-Sí-y saqué el boli-.

-Vamos a entrenar.

Y nos fuimos a entrenar.

NA:Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto,pero espero que os haya gustado,Ahora subiré otro si por leer mi historia y dejen reviews!:)


	5. Chapter 5-Captura de Bandera

CAPITULO 5

Por Annabeth

Percy y Grover estaban entrenando igual que Thalia y yo para esta tarde . Entrenamos toda la mañana , comimos y llegó la hora de jugar a la captura de la bandera . Nos pusimos la armadura y organizaron dos equipos . Yo estaba en el equipo rojo .

-Buenos chicos ya sábeis las normas-dijo Quirón-¡Qué empiece la Captura de la Bandera!

Mi ''hermano'' Malcom se me acercó y me dijo:

-Tienes que irte allí-señaló a un río a lo lejos , detrás de unos árboles-allí está la bandera . Si se acerca alguien , cubrela e intenta que no la cojan . Nosotros estaremos aquí.

-Vale-dije.

Me fui corriendo hacia allí , me puse delante de la bandera y esperé . Se escuchaban los ruidos de las espadas al chocar y muchos gritos . Delante mía estaba el río . Nadie venía.

Escuché una rama crujir detrás mía . Me dí la vuelta.

-Te queda bien el casco-me sonaba esa voz , pero no se le veía la cara . Era del equipo azul.

-Vete de aquí-dije intentando que sonara como una amenaza.

-Vale . Pero dame la bandera.

-De eso nada.

Me puso su espada en toda mi cara , y la reconocí al momento(''Contracorriente'').

Le dí una patada en la barriga , echándole hacia atrás , y ahora era mi cuchillo el que estaba en su cara.

-¿Quieres jugar duro eh?

Le dió con fuerza a mi cuchillo , tirándolo al suelo y dejándome desarmada . Me agaché , estiré la pierna , haciéndole la zancadilla y se cayó . Me tiré encima suya , le quité la espada y la eché a un lado.

-Ya estamos igualados-dije-.

-Estamos igual que cuando nos conocimos . Lo primero que me dijistes fue ''idiota'' , ¿te acuerdas?

-No me distraigas .

Yo estaba encima de él,intentando que no se levantara . Me empujó hacia la derecha , se levantó , cogió su espada y me la puso otra vez en la cara. Por suerte mi cuchillo estaba a mi derecha , no tan lejos . Hice la croqueta , cogí el cuchillo y me levanté .

-Eres muy lista .

-Será porque soy hija de la diosa de la sabiduría ¿no?

-Puede ser .

Me acerqué hacia él y con mi cuchillo le dí una pequeña estocada en el hombro izquierdo (que empezó a sangrar) .

-No vale hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Venga ya quejica no es para tanto -me hacer qué corriendo hacia él quién se estaba echando hacia atrás , se resbaló y cayó en el río . Ocurrió algo rarísimo , el corte dejó de sangrar poco a poco hasta convertirse en una cicatriz-¿Có-cómo...?

-No lo se , será otra pequeña ventaja de ser hijo del dios de los mares.

Se oyó el ruido de la caracola , miré detrás de Percy(quien ya había retirado su espada de mi cara) y estaba Clarisse dando saltos .

-Muchas gracias por entretenerla mientras yo cogía la bandera renacuajo -dijo mirando a Percy-.

-¿Pero tú no estabas por el otro flanco?Me dijistes que yo cogiese la bandera.

-Pero como tardabas he venido yo en su busca.

-¡LOS GANADORES DE ESTA CAPTURA DE BANDERA ES EL EQUIPO AZUL!-gritó Quirón.

Yo seguía tumbada en el suelo,Percy me tendió la mano y con su ayuda me levanté.

-Buena jugada la de hoy-me dijo.

-Igualmente.

Nos quitamos las armaduras , me dolía un poco el cuello . Mientras el equipo azul cantaba en gritos:¡OEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEEEEE! cogiendo a Clarisse entre ellos , el equipo rojo nos quedabamos sordos .

-¿Te vienes a la cabaña con nosotros?-Me giré y ví a Malcom señalando a mis hermanos.

-Sí

Nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña . Cogí una muda , me duché y me cambié .

Estuve un rato en mi litera leyendo un libro sobre arquitectura griega que me recomendó Malcom , no me parecía aburrido . Cuando salí de mi cabaña , fui a la de Thalia . Toqué la puerta y nadie abría hasta que oí un ''adelante'' . Entré y la ví en su cama tirada.

-Es chulísima tu cabaña-dije-.

-Ya-dijo-te voy a decir algo.

-Dime

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Clarisse te quitó la ropa mientras te duchabas?

-Sí ¿Por?

-Tú te fuistes corriendo a tu cabaña...

-Porque tenía vergüenza

-Ya

-Llevaba una toalla y estaba empapada.

-Ya , déjame terminar . Bueno pues cuando te fuistes a tu cabaña , ¿sabes quién se tuvo que meter con Clarisse para que le diera tu ropa?

-Creo que uno de mis hemanos o ¿fuistes tú?

-Percy , fue Percy .

-Pensaba...-dije-¿pero por qué lo hizo?

-Porque te conoce y sabe que eres mejor persona que Clarisse.

-Todo el mundo es mejor que Clarisse.

Nos reímos.

-Mañana te vas a ir a una misión , te conozco del instituto y sé que lo conseguirás.

Nos dimos un abrazo.

-Llévate esto -me entregó una pulsera de trenza (verde , amarilla y azul)-yo tengo otra igual , nos conocemos de hace poco pero quería tener un detalle contigo por lo del otro día .

-No hacía falta .

-Gracias por...traerme viva hasta aquí.

Nos volvimos a reir.

-No hay que darlas .

-Vamos a cenar.

Fuimos a cenar . Cómo siempre cada una en su mesa .

-¿Tienes mucha hambre?-me preguntó Malcom-.

-La verdad sí.

-Come todo lo que quieras , mañana tienes que estar con fuerzas.

Y toda la mesa se rió.

-Madre mía acabas de llegar y ya tienes una misión.

-No es para tanto.

-Todos los campistas de aquí quisieran estar en tu lugar.

-Pero ,¿por qué?

-Porque aquí te quedas entrenando y entrenando pero ahí afuera está el mundo real . Tras veranos entrenando se te hace cansino .

-Solo llevo aquí un par de días . Estoy hinchada . Ya he terminado de cenar.

-Vale , ¿pero te vas a quedar o te vas a ir ya?

-Me voy , estoy cansada . Adiós .

Me levanté de la mesa y me fui . Fui al lago de las canoas como la otra noche .

Ví a una figura andando por la orilla . Lo más seguro era el ''hijo del dios del mar''.

Me acerqué a él . Estaba con la cabeza agachada , cuando me vió se paró y se sentó . Me senté a su lado.

-Hola-dije.

-Hola , ¿qué haces aquí?

-La verdad nose-me reí-¿y tú?

-Me tranquiliza el ruido del mar.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Más o menos ¿ tú?

-Igual , acabo de llegar a un campamento de verano y a los dos o tres días me voy , pienso que si no sale bien nuestra misión no habremos hecho nada que haya valido la pena.

-Estoy igual que tú , esto es nuevo para mí .

-No eres el único-dije cosa que se rió.

-Ya pero es por decir , es que...no sé como explicarlo . Ahora todo se ve de una manera muy distinta.

-Ya...

-Oye mañana por la mañana tenemos que estar con Quirón sobre las 9 de la mañana.

-¿Para qué?

-Tenemos que preparar las cosas y salir pronto , tenemos que entregar el trozo del mapa antes posible . Como mínimo dentro de 5 días .

-¿Que día es hoy?

-Creo que 13 de junio.

-El 21 tenemos que estar en el Olimpo...

-Sí

Sonó la caracola como la de la otra noche.

-Nos vemos mañana .

-Hasta mañana.

NA: Hace más de medio mes que no subo … Lo siento pero es que este mes lo tenía muy ocupado , con algunos examenes finales y la semana santa y fue mi cumple :P . Como me conectaba y no había reviews ni nada pensé que no les gusta mi historia . Si me dejasen sus opiniones y algunos reviews me alegraría mucho y subiría más pronto . Perdonenme! Ah y además tengo que decirles que mi ordenador o la pagina me odia , cuando subo algunos capitulos se comen letras o palabras y a veces quedan algunas frases sin sentido . Gracias a quién este leyendo mi historia y esta parte :) Saludos


End file.
